Por qué? Nadie sabe
by Ireth1324
Summary: Ellos fueron cobardes y miedosos. Ahora, la vida los hará sufrir pero...puede que se alegren con la compañía de cada uno? Puede que la vida les de otra oportunidad? Nadie sabe. Hola...bueno, como están xD? soy nueva en esto...prácticamente el primer fanfic que subo...ehm...uh...no se xD si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me dejaran un review de lo que piensan nwn gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Porque? Nadie sabe.

De repente no estaban hechos para el uno y el otro. Después de todo. Ella le conocía desde más tiempo y habían sido mejores amigos. Se prometieron casarse.

Después de los Juegos Mágicos, él se fue alejando de ella y se acercó más a su vieja amiga.

Después de todo lo que les había pasado juntos, no sentía nada? Ni siquiera un poco de gusto? Al parecer no. Al parecer, todo fue una linda y hermosa ilusión.

Ella Lucy Heartphilia quien se había enamorado de su mejor amigo...no...ex- mejor amigo y compañero.

Pero el Natsu Dragneel sentimientos hacia su vieja amiga y ahora mejor amiga...Lisanna Strauss.

Pero Lucy no era de esas chicas que se pondrían celosas o gritaría o haría todo para separarlos. No. Ella simplemente les desearía la mejor felicidad del mundo.

Después de todo, ellos la acogieron en su familia y casa. Como un miembro de Fairy Tail, les deseaba lo mejor.

-_-

Porque? Nadie sabe.

Él era tan idiota que se dio cuanta al último momento que la amaba.

Ahora ella estaba en brazos de su "hermano".

Perdió su admiración, su amor, su cariño...su todo. El para ella ahora era solo otro miembro del gremio que la acepto. Ella estaba agradecida, pero no se podía quedar siempre corriendo detrás del como un perrito perdido.

Él fue tan idiota, tan estúpido, tan...tan...

Hay muchas palabras que lo podrían definir. Si la hubiera aceptado desde el comienzo quizás ella no estuviera ahora besando al chico con el que aprendió su magia.

El, Gray Fullbuster, había perdido a la bella Juvia Lockster quien ahora estaba con el mago de hielo que pertenecía a Lamia Scale...Lyon Bastia.

-_-  
>Porque? No sabían.<p>

Quizá fueron cobardes para no aceptarlo al principio o quizá fue miedo.

Nadie sabía.

Ahora, ellos enfrentan las consecuencias de su cobardía o miedo. Solos.

Pero... Quien se imaginaria que ellos se acerquen más a cada uno?

Nadie.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy Heartphilia

Lucy Heartphilia, maga estelar y maga del gran gremio Fairy Tail.

Ella tenía un pasado no muy bueno pero seguía sonriendo con todos. Pero todo no era felicidad. Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos su familia se fue alejando. Parece que todos se decidieron en hablar más con la menor de los Strauss y saber cómo le fue en Edolas.

Su equipo a veces le preguntaba si podía no ir a misiones con ellos y que se quedara en casa. Ella no sabía por qué hasta que se enteró que la albina de pelo corto les acompañaba. Ella a veces hacia torpezas y la misión fallaba porque estar dos años sin usar magia tiene riesgos. Si Lucy hubiera echo eso, le gritarían y se enfadarían. Pero a Lisanna solo le daban unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza y le decían que no se preocupe. Lo que más le dolía era que el Dragón Slayer de fuego ya no se aparecía por su casa con su felino azul. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, como la salvaba, como la hacía enojar, como la hacía reír y como le hizo sentir lo que es el amor de una familia… Ella se enamoró de él.

Lucy se sentía mal. Su única familia se alejaba de ella y su equipo la dejaba de lado.

Cuando un día quiso ir a preguntarles algo a lo que se podría llamar su ex-equipo, su "mejor amigo'' al cual tenía sentimientos, apareció en su casa mismo antes que ella fuera al gremio.

-Hey lucy- Dijo el peli rosa que estaba parado cerca de la ventana.

-N-Natsu! Que haces aquí!?- Grito ella mientras se le acercaba y un pequeño rosa aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Solo vengo a decirte algo- Dijo el sin mirarla.

- Pero al menos usa la puerta- Dijo ella mientras que un pequeño puchero aparecía en su rostro.

-Lo siento.- Dijo él.

-Qué?- Ella no sabía que pasaba, Natsu no era de esos que pedían perdón por algo idiota como entrar a su casa por la ventana.

-Lo siento Lucy, yo...No. El equipo y yo decidimos que sería mejor que estés fuera.- Respondió Natsu.

-Como...?- Dijo ella pero más parecía un susurro.

-Es que...creímos que sería mejor que hagas misiones sola, así podrías pagar tu renta.- Dijo Natsu mientras bajaba un poco la vista para verla, después de todo él era más alto.

-P-pero...- Dijo Lucy mientras combatía las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Lucy, después de los juegos... Nos gustaría que entrenes, así podrías ser más fuerte y no tendrías que preocupa...- Natsu fue silenciado por la voz frágil de Lucy. La voz que ella juro que nadie escucharía pero él estaba ahí escuchando la misma voz con la que solía hablar con su padre.

Una voz frágil y delicada que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

-Me estás diciendo que soy... débil?- Pregunto ella

-Bueno...si lo miras así...- Él no sabía cómo explicarle eso a Lucy, había sido su compañera, ella siempre estaba con él y le daba un calor que nadie más podía.

-No, está bien, entiendo- Dijo ella levantando la cabeza ya que su flequillo escondía su rostro.

Natsu no se esperó verla sonreír.

-Entonces...eso quiere decir que te vas del equipo?!- Pregunto el un poco emocionado.

-Si...- Dijo Lucy. Estaba sorprendida por su reacción.

-Siiiiii! Ahora Lisa-chan podrá estar con nosotros! - Grito el mientras que se subía a la ventana.

-Gracias Lucy!- Dijo Natsu.

-Ah! Y no te olvides de venir al gremio rápido que yo y Lisa celebraremos nuestro primer día como enamorados!- Grito para después desaparecer.

Entonces Lucy proceso todo.

-Por qué?- Pregunto para después caer de rodillas.

Su familia la dejo.

Natsu la llevo a una nueva y la aceptaron como era pero ahora, la abandonaban.

Su equipo. Lucy creía que ellos la querían como era. Pero al parecer no.

La llamaron débil.

Que Gray o Erza le hubieran dicho eso, no le dolería tanto pero que Natsu, la persona a la cual tenía más sentimientos le dijese eso...La destrozaba.

Pero lo peor era...que lo perdió. Él ahora le pertenecía a Lisanna. El sueño que tenía ella...ser su enamorada.

Pero...

Donde quedaban esos momentos de felicidad que pasaron juntos?

Esos tristes?

Esos dolorosos?

Es que él no sentía nada después de lo que vivieron juntos? Al parecer no.

Entonces todo llego como un balde de agua fría.

Ella era un remplazo. Un remplazo para ocupar el espacio que Lisanna Strauss dejo. Ahora que estaba devuelta, ya no la necesitaban.

También se dio cuenta que Natsu la llamo Lucy. No Luigi o Luce. Como solía hacer. Pero a Lisanna se le dirigió por Lisa-chan.

Es que acaso Lucy era tan poco para que se olvidaran de ella? Es que nunca la quisieron? Al parecer, todos fingieron quererla.

Después de todo, ella solo estaba con ellos 2 año.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Como una cascada cristalina.

Levanto la mirada para ver su habitación.

Ahí ella y su equipo habían pasado lo mejores momentos.

Sus recuerdos se presentaron como una película.

Como Natsu solía comer toda su comida con Happy y se colaba en su cama.

Como Gray leía su novela y se desvestía.

Como Erza comía pastel mientras leía un libro...

Todo. Todos esos recuerdos pasaron como una película.

Pero la realidad llego.

Ella era una cobarde, pudo haberle dicho a Natsu lo que sentía y quizá él le devolvía el sentimiento o así se sentiría mejor pero fue cobarde.

Fue cobarde al no decírselo y...es que él no la quería? Al menos como una amiga como solía decir? El nunca apartaría a un nakama.

Todo era una mentira, una hermosa y preciosa mentira.

No soportando más, salió de su departamento corriendo y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sin rumbo fijo, llego a donde ella solía ir para calmarse, al sakura que Natsu le envió. Se sentó en un pequeño hueco que tenía el árbol y las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y los sollozos más fuertes. Estaba echa un desastre. Pero no le importaba porque nadie pasaba por ahí, era su lugar secreto.

Escucho y sintió una presencia delante de ella y decidió levantar en el rostro para ver a un joven de cabellos color azache y ojos negros y rojos. Parecía haber llorado pero...por qué? Lo único que fue capaz se dé decirle al joven que se encontraba con la misma expresión de sorpresa fue:

-G-Gray...?-


	3. Chapter 3 Notas Feas :c

**Hola :DD como están? Yo mal. TT^TT tenía el cap escrito ya me faltaba poco para terminarlo pero Ireth no lo guardo :'D no es genial? Tengo mucha imaginación y creo que podré escribir el capítulo hoy y publicarlo. Muchas gracias por los reviews…no creí que alguien lo leería xDD y su mi respuesta a su pregunta ''Es un GraLu?'' No. No lo es no me gusta otra pareja que no sea el NaLu xD amante del nalu plz…y también es GruVia :3 Espero que sigan leyendo este fic hasta el final.**

**Gracias.**

**Ireth1324**

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: No se porque escribo esta note si intentare subir el cap hoy .-. wtf...xD logica Irethiana(? :B weno, sera por lo del gralu, lyvia y nali e_e no no hay nali ni lyvia ni gralu. :v los quiero<strong>

**3**


	4. Chapter 4 Gray Fullbuster

Gray Fullbuster, Mago de hielo y mago del gran Gremio Fairy Tail.

Su pasado no era de los mejores. Perdió a su familia y a su maestra por la misma razón. Pero eso ya no le afectaba porque tenía una familia nueva con él.

Tampoco era eso lo que le importaba estas semanas...

Eran ya 7 semanas que Juvia Lockers ya no le hacía caso. Ya no lo seguía o le gritaba que le amaba...

Juvia Lockers...en su punto de vista ella era una hermosa mujer. Su piel pálida, sus ojos azules oscuros y su preciosa cabellera azul la hacían una muñeca. Frágil pero fuerte.

Él se enamoró de ella pero no podía decírselo. Tenía miedo, miedo a que ella no este realmente enamorada de él y le rompa el corazón de hielo que ella logro hacer agua.

Gray, desesperado por saber que pasaba, la siguió. Siempre iba a un café y salía sonriendo. Se queda ahí por horas y horas. El solo sabía que Juvia siempre iba a un café a la misma hora y todos los días.

La segunda y tercera semana fueron algo raras, Juvia salía un poco sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa. Gray moría por saber a quién visitaba ahí pero tampoco entraría y atacaría a cualquiera.

La tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta semana fue la peor porque Juvia se vestía diferente, llamativamente...diríamos que Lucy le presto ropa. A Gray le hervía la sangre cuando otros hombres la miraban, terminaban todos congelados.

El primer día de la séptima semana, Gray estaba pensando un montón. Juvia ya ni le decía "Hola Gray-san" o "Buenos días", era algo que a él le molestaba. Le gustaba que lo saludara con un "Gray-sama! Como esta?" Con su hermosa voz.

Así que cuando Erza y Natsu le preguntaron algo sobre Lucy y el equipo solo dijo que si y un "aha" moviendo la cabeza en signo de escuchar.

El segundo día de la semana,  
>Juvia no fue al gremio.<p>

Él estaba muriéndose por saber dónde estaba y no prestaba atención a nada más que las grandes puertas del gremio.

Erza le pregunto unas cuantas cosas que no llego a escuchar pero solo dijo "okey" "si" "aha" como la última vez y después de eso Natsu vino y comenzó a quejarse que porque tendría que ser el en decirle a Lucy algo que Gray no sabía y no le importaba, seguro el idiota de Natsu se le declararía de una vez.

Su mirada volteo de Erza y Natsu a las ahora abiertas puerta del gremio.

Una maga de agua solo entro, le dijo algo a Mira y salió. El, siendo el stalker (Si no saben lo que es un stalker pues…es como un acosador c: ) que había sido la siguió.

Gray conocía muy bien el camino por donde la maga de pelo azul pasaba. El una vez la llevo a una heladería que a él le encantaba. Sonrió al recordar.

Miro que Juvia llego a la misma heladería pero se detuvo al frente y él se escondió detrás de una pared cerca. Decidió que ese sería el momento para declararse, iba a salir pero alguien grito el nombre de la maga. Se volvió a esconder, la voz era de un hombre y le sonaba familiar.

Vio que el hombre le hablaba de algo y Juvia comenzó a llorar. Gray estaba caminando ya para matar a ese hijo de...se paralizo.

Juvia, estaba besando al hombre cuyo nombre era Lyon Bastia. El mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

Él sabía que Lyon se enamoró de Juvia al verla pero no creyó que fuera verdad. Ahora ellos se estaban besando. Al frente de él.

Cuando el que la agarraba de la cintura pudo ser el...

Idiota. Miedoso.

Eso era lo que era.

Miedoso.

Gray Fullbuster fue un miedoso.

Si su miedo a ser rechazado no hubiera estado ahí, si su miedo a pertenecer a otra persona, si su miedo a perder su libertad por una persona...si...si sus malditos miedos no existieran el estaría en ese momento besando los labios rosa de la maga de agua, Juvia Lockers.

Se tornó en sus talones dejando esa escena en sus espaldas. No quería ver.

Gray sentía como algo se rompía dentro de él. Dolía. Dolía mucho más que ver su muerte. Era un dolor físico y emocional.

Después de todo, los magos de hielo si podían sentir dolor. No se suponía que estaban hechos de hielo?

Camino sin rumbo y llego a un bosque de sakuras. Escucho unos ruidos cerca del árbol más grande del bosque. Era el mismo bosque donde Fairy Tail celebro el Hanami(Los sakuras de arcoíris *w*) y el mismo bosque donde El paso su día riendo y comiendo con Juvia.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Era como una hermosa película. Viéndose a él y a Juvia sentados en el suelo comiendo y riendo sobre sus bromas. Como una pareja….

Dolía demasiado.

Se acercó al gran árbol y por fin pudo ver que estaba ahí.

Era Lucy.

Parecía destrozada, tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ya ojos rojos. No estaba vestida como usualmente lo hacía y tampoco tenía ni sus llaves o látigo. Estaba indefensa y estaba sentada agarrando sus piernas en un hueco del árbol de sakura.

Sorprendido solo dijo...

"L-Lucy?''

* * *

><p><strong>Listo ahi tienen :D Lo tenia que publicar ayer pero no pude ;n; Gomen! Espero que les guste este cap y recuerden, no es Gralu e-e o Nali D: o Lyvia :c esas parejas no me gustan. TEAM NALU Y GRUVIA! :3 Ireth1324<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Un día triste

Gray y Lucy se encontraban mirándose. Los dos tenían los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

Gray decidió sentarse al lado de Lucy mientras que ella lo miraba.

-Y...Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Gray.

-L-Lo mismo m-me pregunto- Dijo ella

-Yo...*suspira* no sé...-Gray volteo a mirar al cielo el cual amenazaba de gotear.

-N-no deberías estar en el Gremio celebrando?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Celebrar que?- Respondió el.

-Tú sabes...Natsu y Lisanna y bueno yo...ya no estoy en el equipo.- Dijo Lucy.

Gray volteo su mirada hacia ella, confundido y sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-QUE?! Como que ya no estás en el equipo y cómo es eso de Natsu y Lisanna?!- Pregunto el gritando y mirándola.

-No...No sabes? Natsu me dijo que todo el equipo acepto para que yo ya no sea parte...- Respondió Lucy.

-No...No sabía nada! yo...yo estaba...- Gray miro al suelo pensando en lo que vio.

-Gray?..Estas bien?- Pregunto la maga estelar.

-Lucy yo...soy un idiota...- Él le conto todo lo que había pasado estas semanas y porque no sabía lo de su salida del equipo.

-Uh...así que así fue...-Lucy sonrió triste.

-Al parecer nos pasó algo similar- Rio mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. (Lucy)

-Que..Que paso? Como es que natsu y Li- Gray no pudo terminar ya que Lucy lo paro. No quería oír eso.

-Fue porque soy una cobarde. Si solo...Si solo hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo antes quizá..Qui-quizá yo y el...- Lucy comenzó a llorar mientras que contada su historia.

Después de que Lucy terminara, se quedó dormida. Gray decidió llevarla a su departamento pero él estaba tan cansado que al dejarla en su cama, él se acostó en el pequeño mueble de su salón.

* * *

><p>-Día siguiente OwO-<p>

* * *

><p>Gray se levantó, le dolía la espalda. El mueble era muy pequeño para el...<p>

-Urg, nunca más vuelvo a dormir en un mueble- Dijo Gray estirando su espalda. Volteo para ver si Lucy seguía durmiendo pero no la vio en su cama y decidió buscarla.

-Lucy?- pregunto Gray a la nada.

-En la cocina!- respondió una voz femenina.

Entrando a la cocina, encontró a Lucy poniendo el desayuno que consistía de huevos y tocino con café para beber. Se dio cuenta que uno de los cafés no tenía vapor saliendo...seguro el suyo **(no estaba caliente :I)**. La miro y ella solo le dijo ''Quieres desayunar o te quedaras ahí?'' sonriendo se sentó un de las sillas de la pequeña mesa.

-Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Gray después de tomar un poco de su café.

-Uhm...no tan bien pero, mejor que ayer. Tú?- Lucy sonrió con tristeza.

-Igual...te gustaría hacer algo hoy? No sé, despejar mentes.- Gray sabía que Lucy estaba dolida porque el también lo estaba y la comprendía. Quería dejar de pensar he escuchar su corazón destrozarse. Dejar de pensar en cuanto le dolía saber que había perdido algo muy preciado por miedo y sabía que Lucy compartía ese sentimiento.

-Que...Que te parece si vamos a caminar y ver que hay por ahí- dijo Lucy mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica y comprensible.

-Por mi bien, vamos?- Respondió Gray.

-Con gusto, pero primero sería mejor cambiarnos...- Dijo Lucy. Gray salió del departamento en camino al suyo y le dijo que Lucy que le esperase. Aprovechando para cambiarse, Lucy se puso una polera **(hoodie en inglés. :I)** negra encima de una camiseta blanca. Heartphilia no se sentía como para ponerse una de las cortas faldas que se solía poner así que llevaba unos leggins **(pantaloneta o como sea D:! me olvido de mi español ;w;)** de color gris y unas botas de color negro, dejo su cabello suelto en vez de agarrarlo en sus habituales coletas. Cogió sus llaves y las puso dentro del bolsillo de su polera justo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Lista?- Pregunto Gray cuando Lucy abrió la puerta. El no llevaba na en especial, un pantalón **(de esos que lleva en el manga/anime dejare una foto 'w')**, una camiseta gris y sus botas de combate.

-SI- Respondió Lucy. Solio de su departamento, cerró la puerta y caminando junto a Gray comenzaron a preguntarse cosas sobre los últimos días. Intentaban sacar su dolor contándose todo desde el comienzo. Gray fue el primero en hablar sobre lo que sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola uwu lo siento mucho! sé que me demore más de...3 semanas publicar esto pero tengo mis razones e-e E-X-A-M-E-N-E-S e-e. Los odio. Los exámenes son feo y detestables -w-.<strong>

**No creo que muchas hayan esperado por este cap pero weno c: espero que les siga gustando y Gracias a los que esperaron. Intentare subir mañana un nuevo cap pero no prometo nada. uwu vida ocupada...por estos meses.**

**Se despide…**

**Ireth 3 :3 owo**


End file.
